


While We Wait

by Kharnesh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Travelers (TV)
Genre: Crossover, False Identity, Historian, Historian Stiles Stilinski, Magic, Nemeton, Reunions, Season/Series 01, Secret Identity, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tactician Allison Argent, Time Travel, Undercover Missions, tactician
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharnesh/pseuds/Kharnesh
Summary: Historically, in the early hours of January 10, 2011, Mieczysław “Stiles” Stilinski was torn apart by Peter Hale just after his friend, Scott McCall, was bitten and turned into a werewolf.Luckily for the future, that was no longer the case.





	1. Traveler 2149

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traveler 2149 arrives in the twenty-first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song of the hour is **The Weeping Sword** from Music from TV Drama **Moo Shin.**

**January 10, 2011 - 01:13**

Traveler 2149 arrived without any complications.

He opened his eyes to a world of which he could have only ever dreamed. The sky was dark, but he could see stars and the white face of the moon milling above him in perfect clarity. The air around him was crisp and fresh, and he could breathe it in without choking. The earth beneath his feet was uneven and moist, and all around him were trees; real trees! Everything was beautiful and alive.

The half shifted werewolf in front of him was also very much alive and very much about to bite into the soft flesh of his belly.

Traveler 2149 had only been standing there for a split second, but he already wanted to stay where he was for another hundred years. This was the first of many hurdles that he would have to overcome in order to make his want a reality. As far as hurdles went, this one was very high.

He knew it was too early in the timeline to do so, but he reached for the spark he knew was inside of him and did something he had only ever practiced in theory; he channeled its heat into his fist as he brought it down on the werewolf’s head.

There was a sharp crack, and the werewolf whimpered. It fell back a few paces, staring at Traveler 2149. He could smell the change in the air, just as the werewolf could.

Honey, tangerine, and fire. 

It smelled like  _ power _ .

The werewolf turned and fled, and Traveler 2149 let out a long breath. The first hurdle had been overcome. He would live through the night.

“Stiles?”

He turned and made his way towards the boy breathing hard on the ground a few dozen feet behind him.

“Stiles, it bit me.”

Traveler 2149 knelt beside the boy. He peeled the bloodsoaked fabric from the boy’s abdomen and prodded gently at the already healing bite mark. He replaced the shirt and pushed against the wound with his hands, feigning trying to stop the bleeding with pressure.

“Stiles,” the boy said, voice growing concerned. “Stiles, you’re bleeding.”

Traveler 2149 almost laughed when the boy’s hand came up to wipe the blood dripping from his nose away. How could he worry over a bloody nose when he believed himself to be dying?

Traveler 2149 caught the boy’s hand in his own and held it tightly.

“I’m fine, Scott,” he said, and he was. Wasn’t that a novel thought? He was fine. He was breathing of his own volition, his hands were as steady as steel, and he could  _ see _ . Mercies upon mercies, he could see everything. He smiled softly, his open and perfect eyes grew wet as he held the boy’s hand. “Promise.”

The ancient past was open in front of him like a blank book. The future was full of nothing but possibilities, and Traveler 2149 was content in the knowledge that he would shape it into something that would withstand the test of time. He was ready for what laid ahead. 

There was only one goal, one mission.

The Hale Pack must survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited for this piece! I began work on this on December 31, 2017, and I am so happy I did. A Teen Wolf/Travelers crossover fic has been my dream since I saw the very first season of Travelers on Netflix. I am so glad I have actually put in the effort to start on this endeavor.
> 
> http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/Timeline has been so helpful. I honestly wouldn't even know where to start if I didn't have this timeline.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and enjoying my work. Please, let me know what you think. I really want to hear from you guys.


	2. Traveler 2487

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles awaits Traveler 2487's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song of the hour is **Where Do We Go from Here?** by **Ruelle.**

Getting the jeep to work took 2149 a little too long. He had logged plenty of time on the simulators, but he had never actually _seen_ what he was doing. He had to actually close his eyes and feel out the wheel and stick with his hands before he felt comfortable enough to leave the driveway.

It took the honking of someone else’s horn to remind him to open his eyes again.

 

\---

 

Scott McCall, the boy from the woods, was amazed by how quickly his wound had healed. He was turned at an odd angle in his desk chair, doing his best to face 2149- no, doing his best to face _Stiles_ and tell him how he had somehow grown abs overnight.

Stiles was barely listening. He was looking at his watch. The second hand seemed to tick by so quickly, but, oh, so slowly.

_07:17:57_

_07:17:58_

_07:17:59_

**January 10, 2011 - 07:18**

Stiles let out a long held breath. He wouldn’t know if Traveler 2487 arrived safely until the class started, but knowing that whatever had happened had already come to pass calmed his nerves somewhat.

“It looks like a washboard, Stiles!”

Stiles jerked back to the present. The current present, that is.

 

\---

 

Stiles knew the moment she walked in. Scott nearly choked on air before his jaw dropped cartoonishly.

She survived the car crash, then. It didn’t mean anything, though. She could still be who she had always been.

She was beautiful. Soft brown curls fell around her face as she walked to the back of the classroom and sat directly behind Stiles.

Ten minutes into the teacher’s welcoming lecture, Stiles felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see her smiling at him sweetly.

She smiled just how Stiles imagined she would.

“Could I borrow a pencil?”

He nodded warily, grabbed a pencil from his backpack, and handed it to her.

She took it and whispered, “I’m Allison.”

“Stiles.” He turned back towards the front, but her hand shot out and grabbed his shoulder, keeping him in place.

“It’s so nice to see you, Stiles.” Her eyes bored unblinkingly into his own. “You’re eyes are beautiful.”

 _Oh_ . It _was_ her.

“Traveler 2487,” he whispered back, “welcome to the twenty-first.”

 

\---

 

“I meant what I said; I like your eyes.”

Stiles and Allison were sitting in jeep. They stared out the front window, watching their classmates disperse to their own vehicles. Their hands were clasped tightly together.

“A lot more than my old ones?” Stiles asked.

Allison shook her head. “I can’t compare them. Both sets are… unique.”

They were quiet. A strawberry blonde and her Ken doll companion screeched out of the parking lot. He looked at Allison once they were long gone.

“It’s been less than a day for me.”

She tightened her grip on his hand.

“You’ve been gone too long.”

He squeezed her hand back apologetically.

“They didn’t give me any time. I had to grab the wheel from the passenger’s seat the moment I arrived,” she said roughly. “Allison’s father was proud.”

Stiles smirked at her. “ _Your_ father.”

“Yes,” she smiled, looking down. “My father.”

He gave her a moment to settle into that truth.

“Well, I punched a werewolf in the face. That’s like someone from the twenty-first punching a dinosaur.”

“Or a panda,” she laughed.

“Or a _panda_.” He nodded solemnly. “That’s a lot more accurate.”

Stiles looked out the window again. A young man with his hood pulled far over his face exited the school and walked off campus, shoulders hunched. Allison noticed him too.

“How long do we have?” she asked.

“Six days,” he replied. “Just long enough for him to torture himself into going through with it.”

She frowned. “Seems cruel.”

“That’s never stopped The Director before.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I write short chapters. I hate myself for that just as much, if not more, as you hate me.
> 
> Again, I am so excited to be working on this project. I hope you guys enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy making it!
> 
> Please, let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys.


	3. Derek Hale, Kind of a Douche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Derek Hale, stage left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song of the hour is **Sad Machine** by **Porter Robinson.**

Scott didn’t accept Allison’s sudden presence as quickly as Stiles had hoped he would. He was obviously taken in by how beautiful she was, but he couldn’t quite grasp how Stiles had convinced her that the two of them were anywhere cool enough to hang around.

He fidgeted with the buckles of his backpack as Stiles rifled through his locker and Allison leaned against the row of lockers, arms crossed.

“I left my- uh… Stiles,” he started, glancing at Allison. “Could we talk in private?”

“Naw,” Stiles said without looking away from his locker. He could have been a bit more subtle with this part, but he was too old for beating around the bush. “I think Allison is cool and should be included in our equally cool stuff.”

Scott was speechless for a moment before shaking his head resolutely. “Look, I lost my inhaler in the woods last night.” His eyes flicked to Allison warily as if he expected her to start asking questions he didn’t want to answer.

“Cool.” Stiles shut his locker and picked up his own backpack from the hallway floor. “Let’s go deal with that.”

“Yeah?” Scott’s shoulders relaxed, and he almost smiled.

Stiles clapped him on the shoulder jovially as he walked towards the school’s entrance. “Yeah, dude.”

Allison put her own hand on Scott’s arm and nudged him forward. He looked at her, surprised by the contact.

“I’d love it if you told me all about yourself in the car, Scott McCall.”

Scott smiled a dopey smile and started walking.

 

\---

 

They walked through the woods, kicking up the underbrush as they went. Scott was bent over, rummaging around earnestly, while Stiles and Allison only put up a token show of searching.

Derek Hale had kept a detailed set of notes on his life after returning to Beacon Hills in search of his sister. Those notes had been on a hard drive which was eventually leaked onto the internet when this part of the world went sideways. The current Stiles had a pretty good idea of where Scott’s inhaler was, and it wasn’t buried under the blanket of damp leaves underfoot.

He did see something he hadn’t expected, though. There, across the clearing, was a dark stump of a oncewas wide and great tree.

_ The Nemeton. _

Scott walked right past it, but Allison caught Stiles’ stare. She came up beside him and touched his elbow lightly.

“It’s not time?” She asked quietly, keeping her voice from reaching Scott.

Stiles shook his head. “It’s too early.”

“Then look away.”

Stiles did. He looked away from the foreboding stump and cast his gaze towards the man that had materialized silently from the thick trees surrounding them.

“This is private property.”

Scott yelped and scrambled back quickly.

There he was; Derek Hale, the last sane Hale currently residing in Beacon Hills.

Derek Hale in all of his scowly leather glory.

Stiles spoke up with his best impression of a nonchalant teenager. “Hey, man. We’re just looking for our friend’s inhaler.”

Derek took a menacing step towards them. Scott tripped a step back, Stiles stayed where he was, and Allison, amazing, wonderful Allison, stepped in front of him protectively.

Derek stopped, one foot still hovering above the ground. His eyes jumped between the three of them. He pulled his hand from his jacket pocket and threw something towards them.

It was Scott’s inhale.

Stiles caught it over Allison’s shoulder.

“Thanks, my dude!” He tossed it back towards Scott who fumbled for a second before catching it.

Derek growled at them. Scott literally turned and started running back towards the car.

“Duuude,” Stiles groaned. “If he hotwires my car and drives off, you’re gonna have to take us home.”

Derek turned without another word and stomped back into the thick of the woods.

“Derek Hale is kind of a douche,” he said loud enough for Derek to hear with his heightened senses. “I’ll remember that,”

Allison turned and shoulder checked him lightly with a smile. “You remember everything.”

They stood there for a long moment, facing each other. The birds started to chirp an eclectic song, and a small breeze shuffled the green leaves above their heads.

Stiles would have liked to stand there for a while longer and bask in the unassuming beauty of nature, but thoughts of the future kept his mind from slowing.

“Shit’s gonna go sideways real quick,” he stated for no one’s benefit but his own and Allison’s.

Allison was looking up at the sky; clear, and blue, and perfect.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is shaping up to be one of the longest pieces in my portfolio.
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to read my work and enjoying it! Please let me know what you think! I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
>  **Here's a question:** how would you guys feel about me putting out a book of poetry? I'm almost done with a manuscript, and I would love to hear your thoughts on that possibility.


	4. Uh Huh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Allison eat mystery meat and let Scott in on something pretty obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song of the hour is **Tell Me What To Do** by **SHINee.**

School was tedious; the students foolhardy and the teachers boorish. Stiles wished there was more to say about the twenty-first’s public education system, but that was it.

Except  _ the food _ .

Dear lord above, the food available in the lunch room was  _ exquisite _ .

Scott stared at Allison and Stiles, a little nauseous, as the two of them inhaled their “mystery meat” with gusto. Neither of them cared that the meal was considered “mysterious,” it was meat; real meat that used to be a living creature, and they were being allowed to put it into their mouths and chew and swallow.

What a time to be alive.

“Guys,” Scott whined, “I woke up in the middle of the preserve. Like, literally in the middle. It took me forever to walk home barefoot!”

“Uh huh,” was the only intelligible noise that came out of Stile’s mouth as he shoveled another spoon of mysterious material into his already filled to bursting mouth.

“Uh huh?” Scott nearly screeched. “ _ Uh huh? _ That’s all you’ve got for me? Uh. Huh.”

Allison nodded along. “Uh huh.”

“I think you’re a werewolf.” Stiled licked his spoon clean and then promptly went back to scraping his plate for more.

Scott choked on air. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Same,” Allison said through a mouth of sauce.

“ _ What? _ ”

 

\---

 

“I’m a werewolf.”

Stiles clapped Scott on the arm, giving him a smug smile. “Told you, dude.”

The three of them were sitting on the floor of Stiles’ room. Allison had a hand mirror held up in front of Scott who was admiring his new, super furry sideburns.

“What the absolute fuck?” Scott whispered. The sideburns slowly melted back into his face, and his eyebrows reappeared. He pushed the hand mirror down to look between Stiles and Allison. “So… what happens now?”

Allison raised her hand quickly. “Pizza?”

“Definitely pizza,” Stiles agreed quickly.

“No, no, I mean…” Scott interjected. “Am I a young adult novel protagonist now? Is more weird shit going to go down?”

Stiles squinted at him. “What kind of weird shit?”

Scott took a second. “Like, a quest or a prophecy? Maybe some bad guys appear, and I’ve got to protect a princess or something?”

Stiles nearly snorted enough air to burst his lung. “That’d be pretty goddamn accurate if you were the main character of this story.”

Allison sighed. “Uh huh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorty, but I'm getting back into the swing of writing.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think. I love reading your feedback!
> 
> Thank you for sticking around with me. It means so much to me.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.teenwolfwiki.com/Timeline


End file.
